


Sexuality

by taemtree



Category: SHINee
Genre: 5 seconds, :), Enjoy!, Fluff, Highschool AU, Implied drinking, M/M, Not that much though, Pretty chill, Summer, but its just other random highschoolers, im ontae trash, jongkey for like, last days of school, phonophobia, stargazing for a bit, taem's scared of fireworks, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemtree/pseuds/taemtree
Summary: Have you ever not liked someone in a romantic way and everything is cool and all, then they do something like touch your shoulder or say something funny and you just kind of freeze and think:ohoh no





	Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> title of taemin's song 'sexuality' from the press it album  
> quick fluff ontae oneshot, exact prompt off tumblr (credits to whoever wrote it, I just found it on pinterest)

"Get in Taemin-ssi," Jinki tells Taemin, who peeks up at him drowsily through his bangs as he himself commences stuffing his book bag into the back seat. Taemin climbs into the shotgun position and curls one leg up to his chest, resting a damp forehead against it. 

"Two more days of high school in a non-air-conditioned building and we're free," Jinki tilts his head towards Taemin's inert position beside him. Taemin groans mildly and throws his head against the headrest. The sheen of perspiration along the smooth curve of his neck a repercussion of the hot sun and steamy institute buildings. 

"Wait two more days, hyung, and I may be a melted puddle," Taemin assures Jinki, wiping his arm across his temples for the umpteenth time. Jinki twists the dial towards cold and they decide to bask in the chilled Hyundai Sonata that Jinki had gotten as a present for his seventeenth birthday.

"Shall we?" Jinki glances towards a weary Taemin who he --thinks-- nodded affirmatively. Jinki drove out of the school lot and onto the freeway home as they discussed summer plans; Taemin occasionally nodding off in the middle of their conversations. Arriving at Taemin's house rather quickly, Jinki steps out of the car and opens the back seat; reaching for Taemin's book bag and lunch sack. He closes the car door and moves to Taemin's; tugging at the door before poking Taemin's shoulder mercilessly and eliciting annoyed whines. 

"Come out Taemin-ah, it'll be cooler once you're inside," Jinki assures him. Taemin flexes his shoulders and exits the car; although not before aiming a glare that could kill in his direction. Jinki carries Taemin's belongings while trailing after him until they pause at the front door. 

"Thanks for the lift, hyung, I can take my stuffs from here," Taemin states as he extracts the bags off Jinki's shoulders. 

"Rest up," Jinki's voice rolls through the door as Taemin closes it firmly: the pleasant sensation of cool air evoking a light shudder through his body, the bags hitting the floor with a distinct thud.

~

"Excited for Firework Friday, Jinki-hyung?" Kibum asks, arms clasped loosely with Jonghyun's, puppy eyes trained on his hyung. "C'mon Jinki, you know you should get out more," it was Jonghyun's turn to give the puppy eyes, and Jinki knew he had lost. "Fine. I'll be there," he sighs, knowing he was in for a long night full of immature teenagers drunk off both the fact that it was summer and the shots they would be taking.

~

Rrrrrring! Taemin checks the caller ID and smiles when he sees that it's his hyung.

"Hello, Jinki-hyung! Happy summer."

"Taemin-ah, I'll be over soon to pick you up," Jinki responds. Taemin had been carpooling with Jinki since freshman year, and although now he could drive, they both agreed that riding together was the smarter idea.

"Ah, alright I'll just get ready, then."

He ends the call and puts the phone down; now he has to decide on what to wear...

~

When Jinki comes to pick up Taemin, he wonders how the younger will fare with the new setting of drunk teenagers: carefree, acting on emotions, not brains. Taemin wasn't so innocent, by any means, but his mother ensured that he was sheltered from such things as alcohol and toxic relationships. His concern turns to worry when he swiftly eyes up Taemin's outfit of tight jeans and a loose shirt slipping just past his collarbones. Jinki didn't want to face the embarrassment of telling him to change, and who was he to say that, anyway. He holds his breath and flushes slightly, honking the horn cheerfully and watching Taemin slide into the seat beside him.

"Ready?"

"Dunno, I'm not really a fan a fireworks, they're kinda loud, you know?" Taemin bites his lip nervously but smiles nonetheless.

"It's alright, we can sit farther away, then," Jinki offers a small smile, eyes creasing.

~

Arriving at the park, Taemin assumes most people must've brought along friends or lovers, for it looked like there were far more students than just those from institution he and Jinki attended. After stepping out of the car, he gazes up at the inky sky, not looking forward to it being filled with very loud, colorful lights. He feels Jinki walk up behind him, giving the soothing smile that never failed to reassure Taemin that everything was going to be alright. 

Taemin also feels Jinki press his hand to the small of his back, steering him towards the pack of students on the grassy plain. Taemin felt his face heat up at this motion and he ducks his head, blushing profusely, wondering why this is affecting him in such a way. Even so, he soon relaxes into the safety of the older's touch as they walk closely together into the throng of people. A loud cheering interrupts the background noise as the DJ mentions something about the fireworks starting in a few minutes. Taemin tenses, but attempts to hide his distress.

"We can go somewhere quieter if you want," Jinki tries to speak above the music and loud chatter, lips brushing Taemin's ear, prompting the appearance of another blush across his cheeks. Taemin nods quickly: face hot, eyes wide with curiosity and well-hidden stress.

"60 seconds!" The crowd erupts with screams of excitement, groups scattering and recollecting, people everywhere. Taemin flushes from his neck to his ears when the hand on his back curves around the edge of his waist and Jinki pulls him closer instinctively. Suddenly, with a whistling sound, the first firework of the night is lit and hurtles towards the sky. Taemin flinches at the large crack and presses closer to Jinki whose eyes soften as he wraps his arm tighter around him. Unspoken yet obvious, Jinki pulls Taemin towards the edge of the crowd.

Once out of the crowd they stroll deeper into the starlit park, cheers fading into background noise as they ascend a hill and peer up at all the stars in the dark sky. Jinki extracts his arm from around Taemin's waist and they plop down onto the soft grass. As they sat with shoulders pressed against each other and heads full of daydreams, Jinki's hand finds Taemin's and he touches it softly, gently sliding his fingers between Taemin's and linking both their hands and their hearts. 

Taemin turns to look at Jinki and finds him already staring back. He breaks the contact to look down, blushing once again, face pink, though in the dark light just a shade of gray.

"Do you not like when I look at you like that?" Jinki whispers, his dark eyes trained on Taemin's flushed skin. Taemin looks up at him again, hesitating, his heart pounding loudly.

"You always do this," Taemin whispers.

"Do what?" Jinki leans closer, eyes flicking towards Taemin's lips before going back to his eyes. Taemin whines and blushes harder, looking up at the sky. 

"I just want you to kiss me, alright?" Taemin says, eyes looking everywhere but Jinki. Jinki's eyes widen, a hand reaching up to catch his cheek, the other on the nape of his neck. Taemin's eyes slip closed at the first contact against his cheek, waiting.

Taemin feels Jinki's breath against his lips, but nothing happens. He cracks one eye open, and sees Jinki right in front of his face, lips a breadth apart. 

"What are you doing?" he whines, desperate.

"I thought you wanted the kiss," Jinki smirks. Taemin groans.

"I want _you_ to _kiss_ \--," Jinki slants his lips over Taemin's, the first contact like a stranded fish being placed back into the water. It was a new way of breathing, both lips soft, tongues invading the other, mouths parting and reconnecting. It seemed as though they were the only ones left on earth, under the stars on that dark night. All sounds of the party vanished from their senses.

**Author's Note:**

> written at 3:22pm on june 6th


End file.
